Broken Siren
by MyMidnightShadow
Summary: Every day she struggles to fight the madness inside her mind. It wants to take over and consume her after years of torture and pain. She was never meant to live but somehow she survived and she continues to. Trying to overcome the blame he places on herself.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any dc characters. Just Lucy.**

* * *

1

There is nothing but darkness in her heart. A lost soul struggling to fight against the madness that wants to take control of her mind. In front of her sat the one she loved bound to the chair a bloody mess, in torn worn out clothes. He lifts his head and the words "_I hate you" _is spoken to her. "I love you" she spoke with pain in her voice, "I've always loved you."

He glares at her and says "_this is all your fault…"_

"I'm so sorry." She pleaded

"_You could have saved me."_

"I tried."

"_You're insane, you're just like him…"_

"I am not!"

"_You killed me…" _were the last words spoken before the gun goes off and he sat there bleeding in front of her, lifeless. She dropped the smoking gun in her hand and panicked. "No... I..." She stuttered under the sound of a demented laugh coming from behind her. "You see I knew you had it in you! After all," said a thrilled voice. A white hand appeared on her shoulder turning her around and the other pulling her tattered hair to forcefully make her see the horrifying pale face of that psychopath. "You take after me" and he continues to laugh insanely as he turns her head to watch the boy bleed out. Slowly she begins to laugh with him. Until she was shaken awake.

The movement startles her and she immediately grabbed the knife under the pillow to slash the person as a reflex. He dodges back to avoid the blade while grabbing her wrist and twists it to force her to drop the weapon. "Woah Lucy. Calm down it's just me" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She stared at his blue eyes for a moment before realizing who it was kneeling beside her.

"I'm sorry Dick. It was just a bad dream." She finally replied sitting up on the couch she was sleeping on. Her long wavy dark emerald-colored hair falls out of its loose bun, lightly tickling her back and shoulders as she swung her legs over the edge of the couch to sit upright.

"That some nightmare Lulu." He said with a worried look on his face. He must have just gotten home recently and hearing her screaming in her sleep he had completely forgotten to change out of his gear. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 3 a.m. and that she had been sleeping for six hours.

"Did you just get home?" she asked picking up the knife she dropped and placing it on top of the pillow.

"Yeah and since when do you sleep with a knife under your pillow?"

"It's a habit. It's usually a gun but _someone_ took that away from me." She answered dryly.

"Where did you go for that to become a habit?!" Ignoring his question, she stood up from where she was sitting and headed to the small kitchen in Dick's one bedroom apartment to get a glass of water. She took a cup from the sink and rinsed it before filling it up and guzzling it down.

"Lucy you disappeared shortly after you went to Arkham. You've been missing for almost three years. How did you escape? Where have you been?" He asked now standing with his arms crossed, face stern and demanding answers.

"I thought the agreement of me staying here was that you didn't ask questions. We've already had this conversation."

"That 'conversation' was you stating that you're staying and not answering any questions till later, threatening me if I told Bruce you were here, 'borrowing' some of my clothes then passing out on the couch. Can you at least tell me why you left?" He asked. From the corner of her eye, she could see the figure of that clown grinning at her, saying to her "go ahead. Tell him about our time spent bonding. Ooo better yet you can show him the home videos I made!"

Lucy gazes at the bottom of her glass as she answers "Dealing with my demons." which got him to stop talking for a moment. The actual truth was, she never left Gotham. She never escaped Arkham till after Joker had taken over the place two years later. "Do you realize you look just like Batman right now?" she placed the cup on the counter to mimic his stance and face. "Where have you been?" She repeated trying to lower the tone of her voice as deep as possible to at least lighten up the awkward tension in the room.

Dick loosened up a bit and she laughed lightheartedly. "I do not sound like that." He pouted.

"Oh god, I hope not." He gave Lucy a soft smile as she walked back to her spot on the couch but before she could sit down Dick pulled her into an embrace.

"Glad your back Lucy. I've missed you and I'm sorry." She stood there motionless because his embrace had caught her off guard. She berried her face in his chest. Despite the smell of sweat from patrolling the city, it was comforting but the hug was a little awkward.

"Umm...Dick?"

"Yeah"

"You need a shower." he pulled away embarrassed and headed to the bathroom saying "_Right_" on the way. Lucy chuckled lightly feeling reminiscent, but as soon as she heard the shower running. She changed out of the t-shirt and shorts Dick lent her and changed into tight black thick leather pants, a black corset top that had Kevlar padding embedded inside, and a black leather jacket. When Lucy finished tying her combat boots dick walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. She could see how toned Dick has become over the years as well as a few scars from incidents he had been in from trying to protect the city. But my god those muscles! Dick was no longer just a pretty face.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm tracking down a thief that stole tech from me a few months ago and I've been trying to track him down since." She answered looking away, "Please put on some clothes."

He smirked at her, "What? You don't like what you see?"

She stood up and grabbed the clothes he had lent her and playfully shoved them in his face. "Thanks for lending me these. I'll be back later." Walking towards the opened window sill, she stepped out onto the fire escape and enjoyed the cool breeze.

"Do you need help tracking the thief?" He asked after putting on a pair of basketball shorts. He sat on the sill looking up at her.

"No thanks." She said taking out a small device out from one of her pockets. A holographic map of Gotham appeared in front of her and within it showed a blinking red light. "I always place a tracker on my tech for a reason. It's one of a kind." She smiled at him but before climbing down the fire escape, Dick stopped her again. "You should let Bruce know you're alright and that you're in Blüdhaven."

"He'll find out soon enough," she said as she continued her descent. "And don't you dare tell him or else."

"or else what?" he asked playfully.

"I won't tell you anything!" she yelled from the bottom of the building. She hopped on a motorcycle she had stolen the night before and makes her way to Gotham. Back to her old abandon hideout, where she spent years taking apart old technology and designing gear. It was her home and sanctuary that held a ton of memories. It was where she met her best friend, Jason Todd.

* * *

It_ had been a long day of digging through trash trying to find any type of broken electronics with parts that were salvageable. Lucy had made her way to her little hideaway near Hapling Hills when a boy bumped into her, causing her to drop the VCR she was carrying. Seeing that he was being chased by police, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the alley; dropping a small smoke bomb behind them to distract the officers as they hid behind a bunch of stacked crates. She motioned the boy to follow her into the small opened window that was big enough for them to crawl through. He hesitated for a moment before following her into the basement, after he heard the officers looking around in their general area. Lucy locked the window behind him before jumping down from the shelf to stand up against the wall out of sight. They both waited there in silence until the officers left._

_"Thanks," he said looking out the window. "Sorry about the VCR."_

_"Don't worry about it. It was already broken. You can hide here until you think its safe enough to leave." She said walking to the table where she kept all the little gadgets she makes as well as random parts. She placed her messenger bag on the table and dumped everything she had found._

_"Why did you help me?" he asked leaning up against the table next to her with his arms crossed. She turned her head to actually take a good look at the boy. He was a few inches taller than her and appeared to be around her age. Which made him about 13 maybe 14 years old. The boy had dark black hair and blue eyes. She has seen him around the area before but never cared enough to get a good look at him._

_"You had cops chasing after you when you bumped into me. I didn't want to risk them recognizing me. So I mainly helped you to help myself." she answered before she began taking apart an old video recorder. "My name is Lucy. I've seen you running around here before. You're pretty fast."_

_"Jason." He said looking around the room that he was in. It was clear that the girl lived here from the makeshift bed she had made in the corner. As well as empty plastic bottles and cans that littered the floor. He looked back at her studying her appearance. Lucy was slim and had short shoulder length black wavy hair, which framed her face perfectly. Her green eyes were focused on what she was doing. Not really minding that he was staring at her cute face. "Why are you avoiding the cops?"_

_"why are you?" she quickly answered._

_"Touché" he replied. "I didn't realize that they were nearby when I stole from the convenience store. Your turn." _

_"My foster parents reported me missing a few weeks ago. They are adamant on making sure I go home." _

_"They must really care about you to pester the cops to look for you," he commented_

_"No, they don't. All they care about is the checks the state gives them. You can't get paid to take care of a kid that's not there." She said placing her screwdriver down and tossed the broken recorder into the metal trash bin at the end of the table not able to salvage anything from it. Lucy turned her gaze towards him with an idea in mind. "So, since you seem to be good at stealing. You can bring me electronics that aren't broken and in return, you can hide here. I can give you a cut of the parts I sell as well."_

_He thought about it for a moment not knowing for sure if it was a good idea to take her offer. Since it could benefit him in the long run, he agreed. "it's a deal._"

* * *

Lucy stopped and parked the bike in the old alleyway before entering the basement, she wasn't surprised to see a familiar dark figure waiting for her. She thought she had disabled all the motion sensors, that were placed throughout her old home when she first returned here earlier that morning. It looks like she missed a hidden sensor on her bookshelf that now flashed a small red light in front of her. "I wondered how long you were waiting to see if I would show up. After all, you've been looking for me since the incident at Arkham Asylum." She sat down at her old desk and booted up her old computer. And just like Dick had asked her before, the man dressed in a black armored bat suit, towered over her.

"Where have you been?"

* * *

_It has been WAY too long since I've written a story. Been busy with life and now I have the free time to write again. I'm so excited to see where this idea of mine goes and how everyone responds to it. Let me know what you guys think. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any dc characters. Just Lucy.**

* * *

_"So, this is why you ditched me." Lucy said scaring Jason who was studying at his desk. "Are our conversations to much for you that you started attending school here?" she laughed jokingly. She had quietly climbed through the open window and was looking over his shoulder. _

_"I didn't ditch you…. Hey!" he yelled as he realized that she was teasing him. Over the past year Jason and Lucy became close friends as he visited her everyday at her little hideaway. Bringing her parts and food like he promised and she gave him a cut of her profits in return. When he wasn't off stealing or cleaning up the neighborhood, he was there watching her take apart laptops or building a computer to sell. Jason enjoyed her company and she enjoyed his. _

_ He sat back in his chair while Lucy climbed the small ladder to his bed and plopped down on top of the covers stretching her arms and legs. "I got caught and I was locked up for about a week." He explained._

_"You got caught?" She chuckled. "I figured that was what happened." she said staring at the ceiling. "I had to hack into a G.C.P.D computer to make sure and I found out that you were here. Then break into the school office to see if you were living on campus and what room you were staying in. A lot of hard work for me trying to see if you were ok."_

_Jason turned in his chair to face her. "Sorry Lucy. They've been keeping an eye on me these past few weeks so I couldn't really sneak out to tell you."_

_"Wow Jay this is nice. A whole room to yourself." She said changing the topic and turning over facing towards him with her head propped up with her arm. "How did you get an opportunity like this?" _

_"I was able to get into this new program for wayward teens that offers to pay for school as long as I stay out of trouble."_

_"Ah, so no more stealing computers for me then. Damn what a shame. What am I going to do for parts now?" she said dramatically. Jason stood up and tossed a folded extra blanket at her causing her to turn over and laugh light hardily. _

_"You damn drama queen." He smirked._

_"Who me? Never." She said sarcastically while Jason stood on top of the first step of the ladder to be at the same eye level as Lucy. She turned to prop her head up again to face him only to be startle from how close his face was to hers. Jason stared at her with a plain unamused look on his face and notice the familiar dark half circles under her eyes. It meant that she hasn't been sleeping well the past few weeks, probably due to her worrying about him. He flicked her on the forehead before getting down to sit back at his desk. _

_"Take a nap while I'm studying. I'll wake you when I'm done." He told her, while diving into his homework. Lucy rubbed her forehead blushing before laying down and closing her eyes. It didn't take her long to pass out. _

* * *

The sound of her computer booting up and the repeat of the question that she was asked, brought Lucy out of a trance. As she was sitting there remembering the last time, she had seen Batman. She was trying to escape the asylum while the Joker was busy spreading chaos throughout the facility. Lucy never thought she could see the day Batman could have such a surprised look on his face when he realized who she was that night. After all she "allegedly" escaped Arkham a long time ago and was currently missing. He had told her to wait for his return as he took off to take Joker down. She didn't listen then and now here she was with him wanting answers and nothing to distract him from getting them.

"I've been trying to get my life back together. I've been good. I promise." She replies sarcastically as she logs into her computer.

"Do you plan on staying?"

Knowing full well that he meant staying in Gotham, she replies, "I never left Bruce. I just know how to avoid you." Lucy knew how to answer his questions without giving him more information than she needed to and that would satisfy him without him prying for more answers. "I've been battling my demons. Just on my own terms." She started typing away at her keyboard programming updates for her computer since it had been off for a good while. On the other side of her desk stood a figment of the Joker, peering over to see what she was typing on her screen, making comments on her relationship with Batman. Then tried poking at her to give Bruce more details of the things she had done these past two years that had gone unnoticed by him.

Bruce placed his hand on her shoulder and the next phrase that he spoke, sent chills down her spine. She froze at the mention of the videos Joker had recorded of her torture. Batman had seen all of them. Every last moment of pain and humiliation that was inflicted to break her mind. Which include several chemical baths that permanently changed her completion and her hair.

Was he trying to judge the state of her mind again? Did he expect her to lash out in violence like she had done before? Break down in a moment of madness? How did he even find the videos in the first place? She thought the reason behind the videos Joker made were for his own amusement. Did her connection to Jason give her away? No, it couldn't have been that. Joker couldn't have known… right?

The joker laughed in front of her hysterically. "I could have sent Bats copies this whole time! Who would have thought?" She tried her hardest not to break down in tears but the silence between her and Bruce slowly began eating away at her. It is usually easy for her to hide her emotions deep down, but for some reason after everything she had endured, she couldn't keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

Lucy hanged her head low to hide her face in attempt to take back control of the emotions scratching at the surface. Now wasn't the time to cry. She needed to focus at the task at hand and find out who was the thief that broke into her hideout, as well as getting rid of Batman's presence. She cleans her face with her sleeve and turns to face him. "Are you trying to see if I blame you for sending me there?" She looked at him trying to read his face but it was hard to tell with that mask on and the dim lighting didn't help either. "I don't blame you. I needed to be there considering that I went and killed my kidnappers in cold blood. It was for my own good." That last part was for herself more than for him. Over the years she tried to convince herself that the pain she had suffered all her life was to punish her for the crimes that she had committed. It's how she manages to keep a hold on what was left of her sanity.

"I wanted to see if you were alright after everything that has happened to you." He answered. She could hear the concern in his voice as she turned again in her chair to continue typing away at her computer.

"I can manage on my own. I have my own way of dealing with things, just like you do."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you just in case." He said placing a small device on the desk. "You can reach me with this." Bruce then turns to leave her be, knowing full well that she wanted to be left alone. Lucy would eventually tell him everything like she had done in the past; or at least he hoped that she would.

Lucy finished the soft updates on her computer and began looking for the footage of the break in. Trying to see if she could get a good look at the thief that set off her silent alarm she a few months back. All she could see was the back of a tall hooded figure taking her last unfinished project. It was old gear that she was designing a few years ago before she was kidnaped that led down the road to hell that followed soon after.

She brought out the holographic map of the city that showed what general area her gear was. She could of easily have gone after the person but she needed to know who exactly she was going up against. Then all of a sudden, the tracker that was active, went offline. Lucy cursed and threw the device across the room accidently knocking an old picture frame off the bookshelf. "Shit!" she yelled getting out of her chair to pick up the photograph of her and Jason from the shattered glass on the floor. She stared at the photo for a moment before heading back and placing it on her desk. She made a mental note to pick up the glass later as she returned to her computer. She has a lot of work to do if she was going to find her tech and knock the teeth out of the asshole who stole it from her.

* * *

_AN: Here is another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the update and let me know what you think. I added a few extra things and edited the first chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any DC Character's. Just Lucy**

* * *

3

Earlier that same night at a different location an alarm went off on a screen, indicating that one of the cameras at Lucy's workshop detected her return. Blue eyes glanced at the screen as he watched her enter the building. It has been three months since he began keeping track of her the best he could. She wasn't easy to follow and she disappeared often, not being seen for days on end. Jason had accidentally encountered Lucy, while wearing the gear she had designed, when he had been following Batman. It was a pain to hack the cameras to her workshop shortly after that to keep a close eye on her, if she had ever returned to it, knowing that she would try and track him down to take back what he stole. Jason needed to make sure she never found him. Lucy would be getting in the way of his plans if she did.

He was quite surprised that she didn't return sooner and wondered what she had been up to. Why wait this long to try and track him down? He watched and listened to her conversation with Batman, clenching his fist in anger at the mention of Arkham. Batman's visit was short and he left, leaving Lucy alone.

When Lucy pulled up a map of where Jason's location was, he cursed. She had a tracker on him this entire time, he was an idiot for not realizing sooner. After all this time he should have know Lucy likes to keep an eye on her equipment. It also explained why Lucy didn't try and track him down right away, she knew where her equipment was and didn't decide to take it back until now. He quickly grabbed a device and jammed the signal before Lucy was able to trace exactly where he is. He heard her curse in frustration and glass breaking. He zoomed in the camera and saw that she picked up an old photo of them. Jason remembered the day it was taken as he began to take apart his helmet piece by piece.

* * *

_It had been a few months since Jason had became Robin and he has been keeping it a secret from Lucy. He had told her that he met Bruce Wayne a while back and told her the he was helping him by paying for his schooling. With how smart Lucy is, it wouldn't take her long to figure out who Batman is if he told her what he's been doing at night. Especially after he had mentioned that Bruce was taking him in. There were a few times that she had almost caught him wearing his Robin suit._

_Lately he started noticing that Lucy stopped visiting him at his dorm. Usually when she missed him, she would leave a note if he wasn't there. It had been a few weeks and it was obvious that she was avoiding him, which meant she was angry at him and he had no idea why. _

_Jason was quietly watching Lucy work on taking apart a computer from entrance of her workshop. Her long black hair was held back with a clip while she worked. Her green eyes were so focused on what she was doing that she didn't noticed that Jason was there. There was something about how Lucy worked that has fascinated him ever since he met her. They way she would hum popular tunes she heard on the radio as she worked on carefully taking apart a mother bored. The girl was like him in a lot of ways as far as their upbringing goes and she was a lot smarter than him when it came to technology. Nothing kept Lucy from doing what she wanted._

_ "Now look who is ditching who now." Jason said sneaking quietly behind Lucy. He had startled her and Lucy's first reaction is to hit him upside the head with the closest object within her reach. Which was the lamp on her table that Jason dodged easily. _

_ She sighed and glared at him, placing the lamp back on the table. "You're an ass for scaring me." She said turning back to her work. Jason leaned next to her up against the edge of her table, so he can face her while she worked. _

_ "Are you mad at me?" he asked studying her._

_ "No." she said bluntly._

_ "why haven't you been around lately then?" He asked. This whole time he was trying to figure out if he had done something to upset her and when Lucy was mad it was best to stay away from her until she cooled down. She usually would go to him herself to hit him with his pillow for being an idiot. But she hasn't done that and he began to worry._

_ "I've been busy." She lied as she continued to try and focus on what she was doing, but Jason could see right through it. _

_ "Your lying. Can you just tell me what I did to make you mad already?" he said taking her tools away from her to force her to look at him. Lucy sighed in frustration and turned in her stool to face him._

_ "I'm not mad at you Jay."_

_ "Then why have you been avoiding me?" He asked with his arms crossed. _

_ Lucy looked down at the ground not being able to look at him, "You've been doing great with school and stuff. I didn't want to get in your way or drag you down."_

_ "That's it?" Jason sighed with relief. He was beginning to wonder if she figured out what his secret was. She would be furious if she found out especially since Batman tracked her down last week and confiscated all the stolen tech she had in her inventory. Luckily she had managed to convince him that she just does repair and that she didn't know that the parts were stolen. Jason had to vouch for her later after that as well. _

_"You're trying to stay straight and keep out of trouble. Hanging around someone like me will ruin that for you." She replied looking up at him. Jason laughed and she pouted. "It's not funny."_

_"I'm sorry Lulu. This whole time I thought I did something to piss you off. You don't have to worry about you affecting me at all."_

_"Jason, you are on your way out of this hell hole. I don't understand why you keep hanging around here." Jason turned to lean over, placing his hands on both sides of the stool and kissed her on the lips. He caught her of guard for a second time, finally admitting his feelings for her. And judging from the fact that she didn't push him away and punch him, she felt the same. _

_When Jason pulled away from her, he grinned. "Does that answer your question? I care about you Lucy and I plan on bringing you with me out of this hell hole." Lucy looked away from him trying to hide her red face._

_"You're an idiot." She said smiling. Jason frown slightly. After all that, how was he was the idiot? Lucy grabbed her camera and faced it to them. "Say Cheese." She said as she took a picture with Jason, kissing him on the cheek. Jason blushed and smile as Lucy went to print the picture out. She wrote the date on the back of the photo as well as little note to herself before place it in a frame. Jason didn't return to his dorm that night and stayed talking with Lucy all night._

* * *

Jason didn't realized that he held a small smile on his face from the happy memory. Then hearing Lucy mumbling to herself brought his attention back to the screen and the small smile soon faded. He studied her new appearance which had changed drastically over the past few years. Her skin was so pale it was practically white, her hair was dyed a dark emerald green, and was in good shape. "Really good shape" he thought scanning over her curves as he watched her get up from here seat to get something from the bookshelf and back to her desk. He continued to watch her work like he did before long ago; only something was off. Lucy was having trouble focusing on what she was doing. And her mumbling sounded like she was arguing.

"Just stop!" She shouted, "leave me alone!"

For a moment Jason felt like she had caught him watching her through the cameras, but knew that was impossible. Then he searched the screen for another person in the room and noticed that no one was there. "Just who is she talking to?" He thought.

"Just leave me alone." She sobbed covering her ears with her hands. She continued to repeat the same four words like a mantra as she cried, begging the hallucination to leave her be. Jason saw for the first time since he had began watching her that Lucy was hunted. Turning the screens off he went back to finding the tracker.

* * *

Lucy returned to Dicks apartment after a few hours of getting nothing done, breaking down, and composing herself afterwards. She couldn't stand staying in her workshop any longer. She was haunted by the memories and constantly arguing with a person that didn't exist wasn't helping either. Dick was already awake when Lucy entered the apartment, watching her clim through the window amused.

"You know I have a front door" he chuckled.

"Didn't feel like picking the lock" she joked as she sat on the sill, " and besides climbing is fun."

" I could have opened the door for you, ya know."

" I was hoping you weren't home." She stood up and headed towards the kitchen to see what food was in the fridge.

"Ouch"he said jokingly. Dick leaned against the edge of the counter next to Lucy with a cup of coffee in his hand. "My day is free so I'm afraid you are stuck with me."

Lucy closed the fridge with a carton of eggs in her hands.

"I figured you would cancel whatever plans you had for the day" she sighed as she tried looking for a clean pan to cook with. She looked through a few cabinets and the only one she found was sitting in the sink, dirty. "Do you only have one pan?"

"Well I don't cook much or have time to. Want some coffee?" He offered. Lucy nodded as she began washing the dishes. Once she was done she placed the pan on the stove and started cooking. Dick placed her coffee on the counter next to her and went to sit down at the table.

"So were you able to find your thief?" He asked.

"Nope, asshole disabled my tracker. Don't know how he found it. I hide them really well."

" Maybe he's a former 'client' of yours."

"I thought of that. But none of them knew that I started hiding trackers in my equipment. Just Lucius and Bruce since they were providing the tech" she explained, "Do you want an egg?"

"No thanks, I've already had breakfast. Sooo…"

Lucy sighed as she turns off the burner, serving herself before joining Dick at the table. "I know you are resisting the urge to ask so I will tell this, I never left Arkham. Not until that whole incident where Joker took over. Then I stayed hidden in Gotham." She said looking down at her food.

"Are you going to tell me what happened at Arkham then?"He finally asked.

"Nope." She replied immediately before digging into her food.

"Awe come on Lulu do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

"It's not an easy story for me to tell." She replied placing her fork down on the plate not able to summon the courage to speak. How could she tell one of her closest friends what had happened to her. Bruce already knew because he had found the recordings. She didn't have the time to burn while trying to escape. After a few moments of silence all Lucy could say was, "I was trapped"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^.^


End file.
